THE SECOND CHILD STEELE PART 2
by Ada Gamez
Summary: BABY STEELE AT HOME ¿WHAT WILL HAPPEN?


THE SECOND CHILD STEELE (PART II)

The arrival at home with the little intruder who stole quite the attention of the first-born, the sweet and sensitive Olivia Holt Steele, (who was loved by Remington more than anything else in the world, except his Laura, whom he would always love,) was quite Chaotic. Livvy squeezed the newborn's face with too much force. Laura worried when she saw that the baby frowned on her annoyed and flushed face before starting to cry for him broken tranquility.

Be careful, little daughter ... "she warned sweetly, in fact she had noticed that the girl had touched the baby with too much pressure almost until it hurt him and she felt that she should protect him from her immediately.

This is Junior, your little brother ... "she tried to explain to the girl

Livvy ran to hug his father's leg.

Noooo! She screamed why they brought him home.- Let him go!

Love, the baby can not leave. – Remingon tried to explain with all the patience of the world

It's ugly. It's red and ugly! Olivia shouted angrily

Love, all the babies are like old wrinkled old men and now he sleeps all the time, he did not come home to bother you. He came home because he is your little brother and our son. Do you understand that?

Livvy felt that this thing wrapped in sky blue clothes was her enemy.

Will he always be asleep? She finished her

If he has eaten and is clean, it will not bother you, he will only sleep ... when the days go by and he grows up, he will be able to play with you

I play with my teddy bears and my dolls I do not want to play with him and I will not lend him anything!

Oh, Livvy ... we've talked about this ... your little brother is very young, he will always have a special place in your love and in your heart. You are the oldest and he will take care of you, as much as you will take care of him.

He's going to stay for a long time, daddy?

Sure, treasure.

I DO NOT WANT! I WANT HE TO GO!

Laura bleached her eyes. Things were getting out of control with little Steele. Remington saw the panic in her brown eyes.

Dont worry, love, she'll understand ...

We are going to put the baby in his crib and Mommy is going to rest for a while. Are you coming with me to the kitchen, Livvy?

If he does not come to the kitchen I'll go.

Junior can not go to the kitchen alone, my love, he's too little. Oh, look, princess! Jessica is here. She will take you to the kitchen where there is ice cream that you like. Jessica, take care ... - Steele said to the nanny

No, no, daddy, I want you to give me raspberry ice cream! Exclaimed Livvy

Livvy ...

The girl looked at him with watery belligerent eyes. Once again the little Laura, who was sometimes so deep inside her, emerged and made her become the pampered of dad.

Well, little daughter, let's go to the kitchen. I'll give you ice cream and you'll eat it on your stool, will you?

Hummm, will not you eat ice cream with me?

Right away. Before I have to help mom with some things. May l?

The girl accepted reluctantly.

Remington went back to the room where Laura was preparing for a warm shower and to take advantage of the hour and a half that was approximately missing for Junior to need a diaper change and take the chest.

Remington helped her dry her hair when she emerged clean and smiling from the shower barely ten minutes later.

He was so proud of this beautiful woman of hims. He had a lump in his throat.

-Get Junior to bed with me, love.- she asked him

"Is not he well in his crib, love?

-I want him here with me, honey ... and with you ... can you bring him please?

He carefully lifted the baby and placed it in the hollow of her right arm where she held him watching him sleep with absolute peace.

-It's perfect, right?

-He is as beautiful as only you and I could have done him, darling. I love you. I love Junior.-

He stared at them

What?

Did you ever imagine this, Laura? You and I parents of two beautiful creatures, a house, a family?

I think I have not only imagined it, Mr Steele, I have wanted it and everything came true ... a magnificent reality ...

He kissed her on the lips and Remington Steele Junior, as expected, got uncomfortable and cried offended

Oh, Laura, you're going to have to talk seriously with your son ... You are not your exclusive property, tell him that you're your dad and that dad Steele's taking care of you is enough ... - he protested between indignant and amazed

Laura laughed heartily.

-My son? My son, you say? We are going to start with the idea that if he does good things, it's yours and if he does something bad, it's mine?

-Didn't you establish it with Livvy?

-Look ... he opened his eyes at last ...

-Oh ... finally the young gentleman has decided to contemplate the world around him ... -he whispered

Junior wrinkled his face and began to cry. Remington knew right away, by the schedule that his son must be dirty and very hungry. He quickly took over. He changed the diaper with total skill, cleaning the child's soft skin with absolute patience and care.

-Humm yes that will make the damsels happy this gentleman in the future ... -he said with pride, paying special attention to the delicate skin of the baby's genitals when washing it with wet wipes

\- Mr. Steele!

Laura looked between indignant and smiling.

Well, it's all a Steele ... - he added smiling with that smile of his that rose enchantingly to perch in his eyes with mischief. - And I never heard a complaint ... - he slipped

-Reee-ming-tonnnn ...

She smiled in spite of herself because she knew what that meant he had just said.

Junior screamed more intensely. So much that he lured Livvy to the bedroom door. The girl was stuck watching her father give the child to her mother and she gave him his chest.

-What does he do? That's gross! The girl screamed disgusted by what she saw

-Oh, Livvy, come closer, little daughter.- she invited her Remington- Your little brother is breastfeeding

-He's ... eating that?

-You also took milk from mom.- Laura explained

Puaaajjj ... mumbled the horrified girl Dad is that true?

-Of course, princess, you took the breast, mom gave you her milk. It is very necessary for babies

-I can not do that anymore?

-You have taken enough milk from mom, my love, now you take other kinds of food and the same will happen to Junior.- the father patiently clarified

Junior sucked gently, delicately, almost as if he were venerating her mother's breasts.

You're so sweet ... my son, so sweet ... Laura murmured

Does not it hurt, mom?

No, he makes it soft ...

Oh ... and when will he stop?

When he has eaten enough ... and will sleep about three hours until he wants to eat again

I did that?

Yes, you were like a little clock. You ate and you slept that is what Junior will do

Why do you say Ju-ni-ro ...

Because that's how we're going to distinguish him from dad. Your little brother is named Remington Daniel, to differentiate him from dad we will say Junior and when Junior grows he will choose how he wants to be called Remington or Daniel, or Danny

Juniro is wrinkled and his hands are ugly - sentenced the girl

"Junior" is like that because he has to grow and his wrinkles will go away when he gains weight and eats a lot. Wait a while and you will see, treasure.

Do you want to caress your brother slowly, princess? Asked Papa Steele

No. - denied the girl categorically

Okay, treasure, do not do it ... but your little brother will like to know that his sister loves him ...

I do not love him!

Livvy ... "said the father, extending the worried name." You are his older sister, you send, he will love you and will do what you tell him

Everything I say?

If all…

Oh ... then ... I'm coming! Livvy exclaimed very happy and ran out of the room

Remington, love, I do not know if it's good to say that to Livvy ... she's obviously jealous, "Laura said.

Where do you think he went? Asked Remington

...

The girl returned after two or three minutes with a cape, a hat and a magic wand, a gift from her father a while ago that fascinated her

-baked leg of crab ... crab ... goat ... disappear, Juniro!

His parents laughed.

Olivia had the greatest wish that her brother would leave by hook or by crook.

Remington then did something Laura did not know, went out for a moment, went to her projection room and came back with a huge pink box that had a big golden bow

The box astonished Livvy as much as Laura.

Mr. Steele ... what is that?

"Juniro" has not told you? - he asked with steps of consummate artist .- Laura shook her head watching Remington read a card ... Humm ... I do not understand very well the letter of what it says here ... let's me see ... is that babies do not know how to write very well ... hummm ... Yes, here it is ... This gift is for my little sister Livvy, I had to give her something so that she feels happy with me since I will always be her little brother and she will have to love me and care as I will take care of her and love her. Signed Remington Steele Junior

Livvy surprised opened the box and found a beautiful stuffed animal, a smiling teddy bear who looked at her with huge eyes and who managed to fascinate her.

Do you like the gift that your brother brought you, little daughter?

Yes, but I have a question ... if I do not know how to say Juniro ... how does my brother know how to write it?

Point for Livvy, Mr. Steele. "Laura smiled frankly at the astonished look of Steele, who was increasingly admiring her daughter's insight and intelligence.


End file.
